


Let Sleeping Rens Lie

by CynicalPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, TellyAl, We're back bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalPudding/pseuds/CynicalPudding
Summary: Hux was annoyed to say the least.After hours of going over paperwork, trooper performance reviews which Captain Phasma should have taken care of if only she wasn't busy with the new troopers. After all that, all he had wanted was some sleep when Lieutenant Mitaka called him and informed him, his voice only slightly shaking, that Kylo Ren had completely wrecked a training room on C deck.So here he was at some ungodly hour, storming down the corridor towards Kylo Ren’s quarters.





	

Hux was annoyed to say the least.

After hours of going over paperwork, trooper performance reviews which Captain Phasma should have taken care of if only she wasn't busy with the new troopers. After all that, all he had wanted was some sleep when Lieutenant Mitaka called him and informed him, his voice only slightly shaking, that Kylo Ren had completely wrecked a training room on C deck.

So here he was at some ungodly hour, storming down the corridor towards Kylo Ren’s quarters. He arrived in record time, smoothing down his hair and uniform before removing his glove and pressing his hand to the access panel by the door. He scoffed when it flashed red, denying him entrance. “As if that snivelling brat could keep me out,” Hux growled, typing in his override code. He allowed himself a spiteful chuckle when the panel flashed green and the door hissed open.

With a perfectly straight back, Hux made his way through the dark and rather bare front room, his eyes flickering every which way to try and find the knight. His gaze landed on a door to presumably the bedroom and he raised his eyebrow. After five years of knowing the knight, he had convinced himself that the other man never slept. He shook off the thought and walked to the door, once again typing in his code and watching it open.

He opened his mouth, derisive words prepared on his tongue only to see Ren laying there in his bed seemingly fast asleep. Hux’s mouth snapped shut, eyes blinking rapidly as he took in the sight before him. The raven haired man, definitely human, was curled up in a ball on his side, duvet pulled up to his bare chest with his arms covering his face. He looked almost peaceful and Hux nearly considered leaving him alone.

Nearly.

The General approached the sleeping knight, reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder to wake him when a sound made him pause. The noise was muffled by Ren’s arm but Hux could have sworn it was a moan. He waited in silence for a moment, listening carefully. He jumped slightly when a much clearer moan sounded from Ren, its meaning quite obvious.

Hux flushed, quickly turning away and making his way toward the door. He had no business being here during his co-commander’s wet dream after all. He could reprimand him for the training room damage in the morning. He was nearly to the door when he heard something that forced the air out of his lungs. “Oh General,” Ren sighed softly, his hips twitching just visibly under the duvet. Hux let out a shuddering breath, coughing as his collar suddenly became too tight, among other articles of clothing. He slowly turned back toward Ren, placing his hand on the metal doorframe to steady himself.

“Ren?” he whispered, his voice far too high to be truly dignified. Ren shifted in his sleep, his arms uncovering his face and dropping to let his hands grip his bedsheets. Hux’s breath hitch and he inched forward hesitantly, his curiosity getting the better of him. He had never seen the knight’s face before. Truthfully, he'd always imagined the man as some kind of red and black tattooed Zabrak what with his temper and severity; he honestly wouldn't put the cannibalism part past him either.

Hux leaned down to look but huffed in annoyance as Ren rolled over onto his stomach, his face now hidden in his pillow. “Typical,” he hissed just as Ren groaned hotly. “General please,” he breathed, his hips rolling with clear arousal. Hux swallowed, biting his lip. He honestly couldn't believe he was in this situation. He ran his hand through his hair when Ren once again breathed his title in a needy voice.

Before he could think about it, he leaned down, sitting on the bed beside Ren. “Yes, Ren?” he whispered. “What do you need?”

The knight’s reaction was instantaneous; he moaned as he rolled onto his back, his dark waves fanning out across the pillow. Hux gasped as he looked over the man's surprisingly young face. It was an odd face, but still somehow beautiful with incredibly sharp defined features. Freckles and moles littered the pale skin like stars and Hux could only bite his tongue at the sight of those plush red lips.

“Tell me what you need, Ren,” Hux insisted almost gently, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. He watched with baited breath as Ren stretched, his back arching and his hips rolling. His eyes traveled down newly bared skin and he held back a shudder of arousal. “I want you,” Ren sighed and Hux’s resolve crumbled.

He carefully placed his hand on Ren’s stomach, slowly dragging it upward and watching with rapt attention as his fingers coasted across the sleeping knight’s abs and chest. Another needy noise slipped from Ren’s lips and Hux closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Ren rolled over once again onto his side, his back to Hux. He arched his back and tucked his knees upward, breathing out a moan that sent shivers down Hux’s spine. Hux reached out carefully, gripping the top of the duvet and ever so slowly pulling it down Ren’s body. He gulped when he realised that Ren was completely naked beneath the covers, his eyes following hungrily as more and more skin was bared.

When the duvet was at Ren’s ankles, Hux let his hands trail back up Ren’s body, slowly sliding up slim, muscular legs and milky white thighs. He bit his lip at the filthy sounds Ren was making in his sleep, holding back a few of his own as he caressed his shapely arse.

“Please,” Ren begged. “Please touch me.” His back arched further, his arse pushing into Hux’s hands. “Touch me, Hux,” he moaned. Hux groaned in resolve, reaching around to Ren’s front and gripping his erection. Ren shivered at Hux’s touch, mewling as the other man began to stroke him. Hux’s teeth sunk harder into his lip as he pressed the heel of his hand into his own erection, palming himself through his trousers.

“Hux,” Ren sighed, his head falling back so his throat was bared. “Fuck me,” he pleaded. Hux smirked at those words, his hand pausing in its rhythmic jerking. He rubbed his fingers over the head of Kylo’s cock, gathering precome. Slowly, carefully, Hux reached down to Ren’s entrance, circling around the tight ring of muscle with his finger. Ren’s hips thrusted backwards, sheathing two of Hux’s fingers without warning. Both men moaned in unison as Hux fingered Ren, palming at himself and biting his lip. Hux leaned down, pressed his lips against Ren’s throat. He ran his tongue across the knight's pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a dark spot behind.

He gasped as his face was grabbed, lips meeting his own; Kylo Ren was definitely awake. His theory was confirmed when he felt a hand moving down his body, working to free him from his clothes. “You’re such a brat,” Hux hissed against full plush lips. He could feel the corners of that mouth turn up into a smirk as Ren leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “There’s lube in the drawer beside the bed.”

Hux removed a small bottle from where he was told, pouring out the clear sticky substance onto his fingers and pushing them back in. “You moan like a whore,” Hux growled, his speed increasing with every little breathy sound. “You don't seem to have a problem with it,” Ren shot back, throwing Hux’s shirt aside and scraping his nails down the smooth skin of his pale back. Hux shuddered at the pleasurable pain, pulling his fingers out and undoing his trousers.

“Come here,” Hux ordered as he stood, facing the bed. Ren sat up, shifting his position so he was kneeling. Hux pulled his hard cock out of his trousers, giving it a few tugs. He watched Ren’s almost black eyes follow his movements hungrily. With a smirk, Hux reached out and grabbed Kylo’s dark locks, pulling him forward. With a groan, those pouty lips wrapped around Hux’s cock and Hux felt as if he could cum right then and there. Ren sucked sloppily, his large hands gripping Hux’s sharp hips as if he were trying to ground himself.

Hux pulled back before he could get too worked up, Ren releasing him with a wet popping noise. Hux gently pushed him until he was lying on his back. Without a word, he pulled Ren’s long legs around him, holding them level with his hips and pushing into his entrance. Ren hissed, his head falling back and his eyes closing in ecstasy. Hux gave him a moment to adjust before pulling almost fully out and slamming back in with more force. He savoured the mewl the fell out of Ren’s mouth, his thumbs rubbing circles in the smooth skin of Ren’s thighs.

He began to go faster, watching in satisfaction as Ren completely lost himself in the pleasure. Pants and moans filled the air along with the smacking of skin against skin and the creaking of the bed. Rens moans became louder and louder until Hux had to cover his mouth to keep anyone walking by outside from hearing. Hux could feel himself getting closer, his entire body tingling as he thrusted in and out, in and out. He watched in pure fascination as Kylo gripped the sheets tightly, crying out as he came across his own stomach.

The display brought Hux over the edge and he came with a gasp, blunt nails digging into Ren’s trembling thighs.

The two stayed completely still for what felt like forever, panting hard. When Hux could collect himself, he pulled out of Ren and slumped down onto the bed. “General,” Ren groaned out. “All that for a broken console?” Hux laughed softly, turning to look at Ren. He brushed the sweaty black locks out of the knight's eyes and leaned in, planting a surprisingly gentle kiss at the edge of his puffy red lips. “Let's wash up,” he said. “Alright.”

 

 

“Wait. Console? I came here for the training room!”

………

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're back after a rather long break!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this story and please let Telly know if anything is misspelled or wrong, (we sort of rushed this)
> 
> ~-TellyAl


End file.
